Love Somebody A Toshiro Hitsugaya Love Story Triangle
by nina.hitsugaya
Summary: Naomi: Hi! My name is Naomi! Its nice to meet you! Renya: I'm Renya, Lieutenant at your service. Akio: Hey, what are we doing here again, Naomi? Naomi: How the hell should I know! Toshiro: NAOMI! I need you quick! Renya: What for Hitsugaya? Toshiro: Its...important... Akio: Are you trying to make a move on my woman? Toshiro/Renya: YOUR WOMAN! Naomi: What are they talking about?
1. Naomi Chiba

Name: Naomi Chiba

Age: 10 years younger than Toshiro (soul society time)so... hm... 130? (13)

Height: 4 feet and 2 inches

Race: shinigami

Ranking: to be revealed...

Looks: In the picture. I know I used the girl from Sword Art Online (i never watched it before) but i liked this girl's looks. PLUS it will be easy for me to get more pictures of her.

Likes: Intimidating people, candy, fruits, holidays, friends, family, pranks, fighting, fun

Dislikes: Perverts, freaks, weirdos, disgusting things, paperwork, work, alone, heat, and people calling her short

History: find out later...

Family: find out later...

Zanpakuto: find out later...

The reason why I am saying 'find out later' is because, its apart of the story, I want you to know them FIRST and their history and whatever LAST. It makes a better story that way.


	2. Renya Nozara

Name: Renya Nozara

Age: 200 years (20)

Height: 5 feet and 7 inches

Race: shinigami

Ranking: to be revealed...

Looks: In the picture. Man, I love her looks... if anyone finds any pictures (that are similar) of her, then please send them to me!

Likes: her captain, being with her captain, protecting her captain, cooking, alone time, uh... other things to be revealed!

Dislikes: people touching her captain, people looking at her captain, people talking to her captain, pervets, murderers, brawlers, fighting, games, fun, family members...

History: find out later...

Family: find out later...

Zanpakuto: find out later...

So here is the story! ENJOY!


	3. New and Old Faces!

Naomi ChibaRenya NozaraNew and Old Faces!The Reason Is...Its soooo Nice to see you AgI Have to Know...Renya and Naomi Show their ZPlease...Don't Forget...Urgent! OMG YACHIRU! WHAT Naomi Reveals Some Of Her PaWhat. Are. You. DOING?!A New Foe?The Real Answers... . . .Friends and EnemiesLos Angeles California!

New and Old Faces!

ninakat pov~

It has been 20 years after Ichigo Kurosaki defated Captain Aizen( soul society years, so that means it has been 2 years in the world of the living). Things have changed during that time. Thankfully Ichigo's friends and family are still alive, so is he.

Now, here we are, in the Soul Society. At a Captains meeting...

The Captains of Gotei 13 are all assembled at squad 1's barracks. Each one, lined up.

"Old Man Yamma, why are we here?" Shunsui asked.

"I had some very important research going on!" said Mayuri.

Yamamoto ignored Mayuri and said, "We are gathered here to greet these visitors." The was a small knock on the door. "Come in" he bellowed.

The doors open ever so slowly, and the Captains saw 4 figures. 2 of them were very familiar...

"Ichigo Kurosaki, are you here to fight me?" Kenpachi lifted his sword over his shoulder, smirking.

"You obviously need your eyes exaimed Kenpachi, Ichigo Kurosaki is wearing a Haori," Byakuya stated.

"What is Ichigo doing here?" Jyushiro asked. "Oh god..." Shinji said. "Don't tell me that..." SoiFon started but the Head Captain interrupted her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki will be a Captain from now on. Even though he is STILL alive, he decided to be a Captain. It is the least we can do, considering that he saved the world. He will be Captain of the 14th Squad. His lieutenant..." He said pointing his cane at the figure on the left side of Ichigo. "Is Orihime Inoue,"

"You can't be serious!" Toshiro said. "I know she is an unusual human, with powerful healing properties but... are you sure she has a ranking of a lieutenant?!"

"Hey Toshiro," Ichigo said, Toshiro turned towards Ichigo, Orihime and the two others.

"Orihime has gotten a lot stronger since the last time we have seen each other. And she deserves a lieutenant ranking. Now lets hurry up and introduce you guys to the 15th squad."

"15th SQUAD?!" the Captains said in unison.

Behind Ichigo were two figures, they slowly walked ahead of him and Orihime.

Anyone with a right mind would have thought the two girls were beautiful.

The taller one, had black hair and blue eyes. She seemed protective of the smaller girl. The smaller girl wore a Haori, and had brown hair and brown

eyes.

.

(IGNORE THE HAIR AND EYES IN THIS PICTURE PLEASE. I couldn't find anything! Just imagine the brown hair and eyes please)

(As for the taller girl...she changes her hair style sometimes... and clothes in the world of the living, again it took me a LOOONG time to find pictures and stuff)

"I am Naomi Chiba, captain of squad 15. This is my lieutenant," she gestured her hands to the taller girl. "Her name is Renya Nozara."

Renya bows down while Naomi smiles brightly.

The Head Captain said, "Feel free to walk around and get to know this place new captains and lieutenants, this meeting is DISMISSED!" he then quickly shuffled out the room.

Naomi sighed in relief. "God, I didn't think I could hold out much longer!" "Mistress?" Renya said.

"I want some candy! Ren can you please..." Renya already left to get her captain some candy.

Shinji walked to Naomi and put his hands on her shoulders, "I am Shinji Hirako, it is nice too meet you, love."

Naomi closed her eyes and swatted Shinji's hands away. "That HURT!" he shouted. "I know it did that is why I did it. I am not too fond of perverts you know."

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Yeah whatever"

Naomi walked over to Captain Kensei Muguruma who was talking to Captain Unohana and Captain Rōjūrō (Rose) Ōtoribashi.

"Are you the captain of squad 4?" Naomi asked Kensei.

His face turned red, "NO WAY! SHE IS THE CAPTAIN!" he shouted and pointed to Unohana who had an emotionless smile like always.

"Yes, that would be me. Do you need anything?"

"No I am just checking... I know who the Vizords are, I like intimidating them." Naomi smirked evilly and Kensei started

shouting at her while Rose and Unohana had sweat drops.

"You are very loud, Ms. Chiba," Byakuya said. Naomi only smirked and said, "And your an emotionless bastard that always follows the rules. Am I right?"

Byakuya restrained an outrage and walked away.

"Do you know what your squad specializes in?" Naomi turned around to find Toshiro.

"NOPE!" she smiled.

Toshiro had a sweat drop, "Okay then... you better get back to your squad, because you have paperwork to do."

"WHAT?! Paperwork on the first day?! That is insane! I cant finish by myself! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" she grabbed Toshiro's collar and yanked him to the door.

It suddenly opened to see a lieutenant with a messed up kimono.

"Mistress... I couldn't find... any candy... but I saw... lieutenant Yachiru... with candy...it took me awhile but... i took care of her..." Renya showed Naomi a handful of candy.

"Excellent! Now lets start that stupid paperwork. C'mon on Toshiro!"

"Your...choking...me..." Toshiro's face was turning blue.

"RENYA! I WANT MY CANDY BACK!" out of no where Yachiru appears and starts running with incredible speed at the three.

"I thought you said that you took care of Yachiru, Ren!" Naomi said.

"How did she get out of the level 10 barrier I made?!"

"DOES IT MATTER?! SHE IS GOING TO KILL US! RUN!" Toshiro finally managed to get out of Naomi's grip and took off running with Naomi and Renya not far behind.

Yachiru's spiritual pressure kept increasing, and she took out her zanpakuto, her speed... increasing.

"MY CANDY!" she shouted.


	4. The Reason Is

Naomi ChibaRenya NozaraNew and Old Faces!The Reason Is...Its soooo Nice to see you AgI Have to Know...Renya and Naomi Show their ZPlease...Don't Forget...Urgent! OMG YACHIRU! WHAT Naomi Reveals Some Of Her PaWhat. Are. You. DOING?!A New Foe?The Real Answers... . . .Friends and EnemiesLos Angeles California!

The Reason Is...

Toshiro Pov~

We finally made it back to the new Squad 15's barracks, panting like hell.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Renya said gasping for air.

"Yes...I am... lets go to... my office... and start working..." Naomi said.

She grabbed my hand and yanked me to her office.

"I can walk you know," I was pissed.

"Yeah, but I like torturing people, so... SUCK IT UP!" She threw me to the ground.

"Jeez..." I whispered. "Ren?" Naomi said, acting calm and pleasant.

"Yes ma'am?" "Can you please leave Captain Hitsugaya and me here? To do paperwork?"

"Of course Mistress," Renya turned to leave, and Naomi walked to her desk. Renya picked me up by my collar and whispered, "If you EVER hurt my Captain- physically or mentally-then I will kill you with my own hands, Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

She let go and dropped me to the ground, and left me there on the floor.

_'Damn, that woman is crazy!'_ I thought. '_Threatening a Captain like that?! She must really be devoted to Naomi.'_

Naomi interrupted my thoughts, "Are you going to sit there like a worthless piece of crap, or are you going to help me Toshiro?"

Without protesting, I lifted myself up and yanked some papers from her desk and got to work.

There was a knock on the door.

"Captain Chiba, and Captain Hitsugaya, my Captain wishes to speak with you from his barracks. " the voice said.

"And who I am speaking to?" Naomi asked, not looking up from her papers.

"Oh! I am truly sorry Captains! I am Orihime Inoue, lieutenant of squad 14. Please forgive me."

"Quit your apologizing Orihime, lets just forget about that and go." I said, getting up and walking to the door.

Naomi probably wanted to opened it because she flash stepped in front of me and opened it. To reveal a shaken up Orihime.

"Are you alright Inoue?" Naomi asked.

"You two have very strong spiritual pressure, but it is nothing compared it Ichigo's. Ichigo's is so... hollow like. I am used to his. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, Orihime," I started, "I-"

"Oh lieutenant Inoue! You must speak of your Captain politely! Like using his last name and not first! Do you understand?" Naomi said.

Orihime swallowed and nodded her head, "My apologizes Captains. Let us go to Captain Kurosaki."

Naomi laughed and pat her hand on Orihime's head, "I am just joking! I don't care what you call your Captain or the other Captains! You have to lighten up!"

Orihime had a huge grin and said, "Thank you Naomi! Oh! We better go now because Ichigo isn't very patient!"

"Is that what Rukia told you?" I asked.

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, it is pretty serious."

"It must be fun! Doing something like that, that is." Naomi said.

(I did that twice on purpose. it makes sense that way...)

"So...are you going?" Orihime asked.

"Do we even have a choice?" I muttered.

"Hell no," Ichigo sighed again. "I don't want to go to this damn New Captains Party tonight! I have too much paperwork!"

"Ichigo! Maybe if we all can help we will get the paperwork done in time! And we can go together!" Orihime said.

"Yeah, I will help," Naomi stated.

"Great... more work," I complained.

"Fine, lets get this over with" Ichigo sighed, once more, and started on his paperwork.

I felt a light shove, then a harder shove, then I felt my head throbbing.

"What the hell?" I muttered while holding to my head.

"ITS ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP TOSHIRO!" I looked up from the ground I was laying on, and saw Naomi. My eyesight was so... blurry...

"What...time is it?" I asked. "Its night, you fell asleep. The party starts at 8, its 7:30. I am going to meet you there c'ya." Naomi turned and ran out of Ichigo's office.

I got up and flash stepped to my room and quickly changed. I walked out of my bedroom and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jyushiro?" "Hey! Toshiro! How are you liking the new captains and lieutenants?" We started walking together. "They are just fine. Renya is very proective, and Naomi is... uh... I dont know what she is."

Jyushiro chuckled and took out a large basket of candy from his robe. (me: HOW THE HELL CAN HE DO THAT?!)

"Here Toshiro! Enjoy!" He gave me the basket and then suddenly disappeared. "What the hell Jyushiro...?" I muttered.

ninakat pov~

Toshiro decided to give the basket to Naomi, because no one else would dare keep it. He finally got to Squad 6's barracks, where the party was to be held at the gardens. The basket was as big as his body. Toshiro spotted Naomi in the coolest (fancy, and combat ready) dress he has ever seen. He flash stepped next to her with the basket in his arms.

"Naomi... Jyushiro gave me this... and I dont want it... so you can have it." He studdered. Naomi laughed and said, "Candy? Mmm... Well... REN!" Renya came out of no where and scared the hell out of Toshiro.

She took the basket and acted like it didn't weigh a ton (which it did).

"Yes Mistress? How may I assist you?" She said.

Naomi closed her eyes and said, "Renya, can you please give half of that to lieutenant Yachiru of the 11th squad, and bring the rest to my office?" "Of course ma'am!" And she vanished.

"Damn, Renya is creepy," Toshiro whispered under his breathe. "Creepy?" Toshiro looked up at Naomi, "She is creepy, in a way. But she is loyal...and... I guess you can say she owes me her life..."

"Her life?" "Yeah..." Naomi looked at the shinigami who were on the dancefloor dancing to a fast pace song. She sighed in admiration.

Toshiro pov~

_'Does she like dancing?' _I thought.

Naomi took a step towards the dancefloor, but retreated next to me.

"Hey, if you want to dance then dance, Naomi." She turned to face me; her face was full of shock. "Really...?" she said. "Duh, that is why its there!" Her face turned a light shade of pink, and she turned her head to the dancefloor.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she said in almost a whisper. "Sure, what is it?" "I...need a dance partner... and since I don't know anybody here, except you, Jyushiro, Shinji, and Ichigo..."

'_She... wants to dance with me...? Should I be happy or upset? Should I say yes?!'_

"Uh... sure I will dance with you..." I whispered looking down at the ground. Her crocked her head at me and managed a huge bright smile.

"Really?! Lets go then!" She grabbed my hand and ran to the floor.

'_Just great...'_

_ watch?v=0NKUpo_xKyQ_

It was an American (or... British?) song: Lights by Ellie Goulding I think. It was... weird... it had slow then fast paced music.

"I love dancing Toshiro" Naomi said, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. My hands were on her waist.

'_How the hell did I not notice that we were this close?!'_

"I'm bad, am I?" I asked. Naomi lifted her head so she could meet my eyes.

_'Whoa...her brown eyes are sparkling...wait what?!...'_

"No, not at all. Your a natural! Hey! I love this song!"

Another slowish song came on.

_'DAMN JUST AN HOUR AGO THEY PLAYED 20 FAST SONGS IN A ROW!'_

watch?v=-Szhwm-gXLM

(must watch... its sooo beautiful!':D)

It was by... uh... Maroon 5, its called Love Somebody.

I just realized something... Naomi was the best god damn dancer that I have ever seen!

(This was during the beginning of the song)

She would move fast but gracefully, it was hard to keep up. The whole time she would have her eyes closed. Then she started spinning and spinning and purposely fell backwards, so I flash stepped and caught her with one hand. I pushed her up, only to have her JUMP in the freaking air and spin nonstop.

I just noticed a crowd showing

_'Gotta catch her... gotta catch her!'_

(This was at the middle)

I missed her waist, but caught her arms. It seemed like she was planning to do that because she did something so... weird...

(This was at the ending)

I caught her arms in front of me, but she kept falling, she gracefully went UNDER me, while I still had her arms in my hands. I yanked her from under me. Then, I was still holding her, SHE FREAKING FLIPPED 5 TIMES IN THE AIR AND I CAUGHT HER WITH MY RIGHT ARM JUST INCHES FROM THE GROUND.

(The song ended)

She opened her brown eyes, and had a small smile.

"How...did you... dance like that...?" I panted. She only gave a goofy grin and said, "Well I-"

She was cut off by a huge applause.

'_Damn...i forgot we had a crowd...'_

Shinji came from the crowd, by then Naomi was standing beside me.

"Well well well! Looks like we got a couple of dancers here!" he said.

Naomi turned away and crossed her arms and muttered, "Yes...i suppose so Shinji. Now, if you please-"

The next thing was funny, but disturbing..

Shinji kicked Naomi's ass. She jumped a little, and turned around her face red.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR PERVERT?!" she shouted really loud.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Shinji barked.

'_Great... another crowd...'_

"IF YOU ARE NOT A PERVERT THEN HOW COME YOUR FOOT CONTACTED MY ASS?!"

"IT HAS A MIND OF ITS OWN!"

"WHAT A PRETTY MESSED UP, DIRTY MIND IT HAS!"

"WHY YOU-"

There was laughter above us, everyone looked up to see some familiar faces...


	5. THIS MESSAGE IS LIKE SUPER IMPORTANT!

That is IT! THAT IS THE LAST **_STRAW!_**_Whoa! This bold and italiacs thing is awesome... _

_Anyway! I am done writing in this messed up site! Its so hard! I can't post a single picture or link! what? You think I am done with the story?! _

_**Hahahahhahahahahahhahahahaha hahahah!**_

_Oh FOOLISH person! No way In HELL would I quit on a story like this! I am just suggesting that __**You**__ go to this __**Other **__site that I go to. Its called quotev. It is much better than this load of crap. __**ESPECIALLY **__when it comes to PICTURES, YOUR PROFILE, VIDEOS, QUIZZES, and PROFILES! Don't FORGET PROFILES!_

_Follow this link to the site. Don't worry this link will 'teleport' you to the next chapter! Okay? _

_**In Quotev, this will really help ME out here, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF WAFFLES, Favorite, Comment, FOLLOW, ANYTHING! I need encouragment from my readers (although I prefer... fans... but that is not gonna happen until I get more nice people to rate and all that crap) I need the encouragement! oh yeah! There is GOING to be a totally epic sequell, BUT DONT YOU WORRY THIS STORY HAS JUST BEGUN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**No, I am serious... there are a lot more pages in Quotev. Okay see you there! **_

_**Thanks for reading guys! Favorite, Comment, and dont forget to FOLLOW, in Quotev! Love you all..**_

_**Here is that link: **_

_** story/2488888/Love-Somebody-A-Toshiro-Hitsugaya-Love-Story/5/**_


End file.
